DESCRIPTION [unreadable] The University of Southern Florida (USF) requests competitive renewal approval and funding of the Safety Management Program (SMP). [unreadable] [unreadable] The objective of the USF SMP is to graduate well-educated and motivated safety professionals who can satisfy the needs for safer workplaces in the geographic region. The USF proposal offers to reach that goal by continuing its collaborative Master of Public Health (MPH) SMP degree track and by providing a safety enrichment opportunity for Engineering and Industrial Hygiene Masters students through its Safety Management Certificate. The SMP was initiated as one of the funded ERC programs in 2000 and has been operating for the last four academic years. It is an interdisciplinary program that complements the other occupational safety and health components of the USF Colleges of Public Health (COPH) and Engineering (COE). [unreadable] [unreadable] USF notes that the SMP was originally developed solely under the university's support. They continue by stating that the previous NIOSH funding allowed for the expansion of the program's scope, the addition of new courses, and a rise in the overall quality of the program. USF states that continuing the NIOSH support is critical for further expansion efforts and acceleration of the program's growth. They further state that the resources that have already been in place have been leveraged for SMP students. As an example, they offer the addition of professionals at the two OSHA programs. They explain that by doing this it has made it possible for USF to strive for even greater quality and variety in SMP offerings. USF expects the basic program to continue unchanged [unreadable] [unreadable]